Angel Beats
by AshAngel911
Summary: O.C. within. Give it a shot.


Chapter 1: Welcome to the afterlife

Two teenage boys ran around a corner of a building both seemed to be dressed in a school uniform both had yellow jackets and white buttoned up shirt and one had a blue tie one had it loosely around his neck and it flapped behind him the other had a red shirt under his white shirt he also had blue hair and blue eyes the other had black hair and dark green eyes as both ran they stopped and the blue haired one put his hand on the wall and both were breathing heavy the one with the dark hair was bent over.

"Yuri! We need back up they sent one of those teams" the blue haired one said with his spare hand on his right ear. "Shinso and I and running can we shoot them" he looked over his shoulder he turned and looked at the boy named Shinso both were in high school and seemed the age of sixteen.

"They aren't normal NPC's so shoot away guys and Hinata don't die" Yuri's voice said Hinata turned and looked down the path they ran he heard boots they were getting close he looked at Shinso who was looking back with his dark green eyes, Hinata nodded and as the men came around the corner they looked like they were in S.W.A.T gear they had machine guns and they loaded them and Shinso pulled a weapon from out of his yellow jacket the weapon was a long black handgun it had writing on it and it spelt 'hell' its barrel was long and the handgun was black and looked like a high calibre handgun he aimed it at the advancing men and he fired his weapon the shell came out of the gun it was big and the gun jerked back and the bullet hit one of the men he fell back blood spraying Hinata pulled a handgun and fired as well the men fell over dead both Hinata and Shinso reloaded and turned and ran through the path they turned and stopped and looked out they were a the top of the steps and saw the grounds they were in a school both looked at each other and as bullets hit the ground and one hit Shinso's shoulder he groaned and held his left shoulder.

"Come on Hinata let's down" Shinso said and turned and fired both boys took the stairs a few at a time as both got to the bottom they turned and crouched and fired their weapons the men fell down the steps both ran along the sides of the grounds keeping low and both stopped and Hinata looked around the corner.

"Clear" Hinata said and both kept moving they saw more men coming and both ducked in the building and went up the steps "Yuri! God Dammed we need help or we will get killed" he said as he spoke with his hand on his ear and they stopped at the seconded story of four they looked left and right.

"Hinata is Yuri coming to help us" Shinso said as both went right and ran they heard more boots they just kept coming Shinso didn't like this. "Hinata we are splitting up" Hinata stopped and looked at him

"What?" Hinata said and turned to look at him as he watched Shinso he rolled his left shoulder as it healed and turned. "We can't"

"We have too now go" Shinso said as bullets hit the walls and the men came up the stairs and Shinso returned fire turning the four down it seemed to be the last of them he opened the door of the classroom and went into the class and closed it and hid.

He saw Hinata ran Shinso was alone he signed and closed his eyes and tried to listen he heard breathing he turned and pointed his gun at the position of the breathing and was shocked a girl was curled up in a ball eyes full of fear. He put his finger to his lips and she nodded and the men walked past guns raised and looked around they opened the door and looked in the room Shinso and the girl were hiding behind the teachers desk Shinso heard the boots of them they were getting closer he checked his clip he had half a clip left that was six bullets then he heard bullets and the men ran out of the room Shinso looked at the girl she seemed young just like everyone here.

"Come with me, what is your name" Shinso said softly

"Elena, Elena Grace" The girl said she had brown hair and bright blue eyes, Shinso stood up gun raised he aimed it at the area it was clear he made a follow sign and the girl stood she was up to his shoulder Shinso lead the way out of the room he put his finger on his ear.

"Yuri I got a newbie here and I need a way out of the classroom building C now" He said into it and he waited weapon aimed down the hall as he looked around he didn't see anyone.

"Well Shinso in the Blue print you got an emergency stair case up to the end of the south hall to the left." Yuri's voice said over the radio and Shinso took his finger off his ear and grabbed Elena's hand and lead her to the south he looked to the left as he saw the emergency door and as he made his way to the door two men came from the hall near the door he shot the two and as he got to the door he tried to open it up and he kicked the door.

"What is your name sir?" Elena said she looked up at him her blue eyes full of terror she was probably confused waking up in a place like this.

'Shinso Darkwood" Shinso said and he turned as more men came from the other way and they were ready they shot at them and Shinso spun Elena around putting his body between her and them she couldn't see anything but she heard the loud boom of his gun that went off and the return fire of the men then it all stopped. "Elena get the door opened" he said but this time his voice sounded painful and he moved away from her she looked at him opening her eyes and she wiped her eyes as something cover it she looked at it and it was blood and she looked at Shinso he had four gun shots in his chest and his white shirt was blood red. "Now!"

Elena nodded and tried to opened the door it opened slowly and she looked out it lead downwards she turned and saw Shinso move to the door and Elena moved to help and Elena and Shinso moved down the steps as they got to the bottom of the emergency staircase they both moved with a wobble to another building.

"Go to the School building B it near here" Shinso said and pointed his gun to a building and Elena nodded the only problem was that an opened ground were men could gun them down.

"Shinso wouldn't the men kill us" Elena said looking at Shinso he seemed to be moving a bit better she wondered why.

"Damn I didn't think of that, Thank you Elena good thinking, now go to another classroom we will hide till night" Shinso said. Elena nodded and moved them both to another Building and went into a classroom and sat Shinso down against the wall near the door Elena sat next to him.

"Where am I?" Elena said

"In the afterlife you died" Shinso said he groaned a little putting his black long handgun next to him he opened his bloody shirt and pulled out a few bullets and Elena gasped.

"I can't be dead that looks like it hurt" Elena said hands on her mouth.

"Yes we are all dead but we can still feel the pain and we can still die but we come back alive in time all healed" Shinso replied

"But why are we here?"

"We all haven't finished our life so we end up here and some of us don't want to move so we fight, Rebel against god that what we do" Shinso said as he reloaded his gun "Will you join us?"

"Yes I guess since I don't want to give up on my life" Elena said as she curled herself up next to him she seemed small compared to Shinso he took his jacket off and then his blood shirt off and put on his jacket.

"Well I have to say not feeling my own blood on my chest feels good" Shinso said he looked up out the window that was on the other side of the room it was night now. "Let's go now"

Shinso said and got up and grabbed his shirt and put his hand out to Elena who took it and he pulled her up and both walked to the building as they got to building Shinso held his gun with one hand and walked in gun aimed and once he got to the school headmaster's office and Shinso spoke some words and opened the door the lights were on as they walked in Elena saw that the room had a wide desk and two couches and two chairs Hinata was in one chair and a girl with dark brown hair and had a ribbon in it her legs were on the wide desk she was in a big chair and she sat behind the desk legs crossed, they were also two other people one was Hinata and the other was a guy it dark purple hair and he had halberd spear his eyes were closed he pointed his halberd at Shinso and Elena.

"Who is she!" the man wielding the halberd yelled and as Shinso closed the doors he spun around pointing his black gun at him. "She has the NPC uniform!" the halberd almost touched the end of the hand gun its length was long and so was the halberd.

"She is one of us Noda!" Shinso yelled back he pulled it his gun back and aimed it at him.

"Lower it Noda he is right" The girl said and Noda lowered it and leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Thanks Yuri" Shinso and stepped forwards and put his gun in his jacket and threw his bloody shirt on the spare chair and put his hands on the chair as Elena looked out from behind him. "This is Elena Grace"

A few hours past and Yuri was talking to Elena about the Battlefront as Hinata and Shinso spoke about how he was shot while Noda stood clear of the others and swung his halberd training to use it.

"You got shot four times protecting Elena!" Hinata said and patted him on his back "Way to go I think that the only way to get shot" Hinata laughed and so did Shinso they were laughing when they stopped everyone was looking at them.

"Stupid bastard" Noda swung his halberd at Shinso who rolled and drew his gun and pointed it at Noda. "You got shot you're so weak!"

"You would of been shot to bits, you stupid fool" Shinso yelled and both threw their weapons away and jumped over the couch and tackled each other Noda swung his fist hitting Shinso and he elbowed Noda and then someone shot them both and they rolled away yelling holding their arms. "Damn it now the arm"

"This is your fault!" Noda yelled

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Yuri yelled she slammed her hands on the desk and Elena jumped and looked at them then Yuri. Both Shinso and Noda looked at Yuri and stopped and got up Noda leaned against the wall and Shinso against the couch "Now you to stopped I can talk, Elena is going to join us as and now we have about twenty members in this battlefront which Elena called the 'Afterlife Battlefront' that is want we call it now"

"What happened to Spirit Battlefront" Shinso said sitting on the couch pulling the bullet out and Elena looked away.

"That was lame Shinso and you know it" Hinata said and Shinso frowned

"And Warrior battlefront?" Noda said

"That is stupidly lame!" Both Hinata and Shinso said and Noda grabbed his halberd.

"Why you two!" Noda said and Stopped as he looked at Yuri who had her hand on her handgun he sat back down.

"Okay to something else a little more important" Yuri said and sat down "Why are these armed men attacking us?"

"Because of the student council President" Hinata said Shinso and the others looked at him "He made them because of operation tornado"

"That makes sense" Shinso said as he leaned forwards and pulled out his black handgun and pulled the clip out "But they're not robots when Hinata and I shot them they bled and died just like a human"

"He made NPC warriors" Noda said as he closed his eyes "This is when I come in, I can kill them with my halberd"

"You couldn't kill a tree with that thing" Shinso replied sliding his clip back in and Noda grabbed his halberd and swung it at Shinso who ducked the halberd missing him and Noda's swinging arc made the halberd hit the wall getting stuck.

"Anyway we still need to combat them" Yuri said closing her eyes "I will inform everyone that we could keep on the down low so the men won't return"

"But wouldn't the teachers do anything?" Elena asked

"No they won't they only see what is in front of them, Right Yurippe?" Hinata said and Yuri nodded

"The Student council President is the only one with the backing morally wise to fight us and he has made an army of guys to beat us" Yuri said and Elena gulped she was scared of this student council President person.

"So we will fight back that why we got weapons" Shinso said as he rested his handgun of his lap.

"Okay we will meet up tomorrow and everyone be careful, I will take Elena to get changed into our inform" Yuri said and smiled and everyone got up and left and after everyone had gone she took Elena to get changed

"Welcome to the Battlefront Elena Grace" Yuri said and both shook hands.

Chapter 2: TK

The group met up in meetings every afternoon and Yuri told them to stay in class but don't pay attention she explained to Elena about what will happen if she did do school she would disappear and no one in the Battlefront wanted to disappear, she nodded understanding and Yuri also told her that everyone had a bad life, Elena remembered her life and how she died but she didn't want to tell anyone about them and she told Yuri and she told her she didn't have to because everyone here has bad memoires.

Late one afternoon Shinso leaned against the railing of the bridge that led to the Lunch room he watched the sunset and he smiled slightly he use to watch the sun set with his brother he missed him badly but he had to move on he had watched his brother die in his life then disappear in front of his eyes here in this place it was like him dying all over again. He closed his eyes as tears formed under the eye lids he looked down to the river he watched the water move by under him his brother had also liked swimming and both swam in the water here that made Yuri angry he still doesn't know why. He threw his can of drink off the bridge and started walking to the lunch area his hands in his pockets, thinking about his brother had always made him sad but he knew he couldn't change it. He walked into the lunch area and saw the Battlefront people sitting in the group eating and talking he didn't want to join them so he walked to the other side and sat he took his jacket off and put it on the table along with his black gun he then went and got some food and went back down and started eating it he had rice and a side of vegetables he didn't mind this food then someone sat in front of him the girl was dressed like a normal female NPC.

"Yes?" Shinso said the NPC's were like normal humans but they weren't souls like the others

"Hello" the girl said she spoke softly like music Shinso strangely liked the voice she had yellow eyes and long silver hair that went down to her waist.

"Hi, How you going?" He asked as he kept eating he hadn't really spoken to any of the NPC people before so he didn't know what to say.

"Alright just a little lost" She said and Shinso stopped eating and looked at her.

"Lost? How?" he asked her

"Well I just woke up and now I am in this school I have no idea what has been going on and I don't want to ask the student council President and the people in the clothes like you seemed very deadly with their guns"

"Well we aim for that and also you are in the afterlife or a part of it for teenagers who died unfairly" Shinso told her

"I see that I understand but why the guns?" She said

"It is to show that we don't want to disappear and that we won't lie down and give up" Shinso told her

"I see" she said and looked over her shoulder at the Battlefront guys they didn't seem to notice that Shinso was with this girl "Can you not tell them about me I don't want to be a part of the group" she said looking back at Shinso.

"Okay I won't and if you want to talk I am at the bridge watching the sunset" Shinso said "What is your name?"

"Kanade Tachibana" She said "and yours?"

"Shinso Darkwood pleasure to meet you" he told her she nodded and got up and left Shinso watched her leave she seemed nice as he looked down at his food and started to eat again he knew that she was not a NPC but a soul someone like him and she didn't want the Battlefront knowing about her and he didn't mind that.

He finished his food and got up and left grabbing his weapon and jacket as he walked down the steps Hinata walked beside him.

"Hey I didn't see you eating with us" Hinata said

"I ate alone" Shinso said he didn't want to tell him about Kanade because she didn't want to be known "Now I will walk alone okay"

"Fine but take this" Hinata said and gave Shinso a ear piece "Just in case those men comeback" Shinso took it and put it in his ear and kept walking Hinata went back to the others Shinso walked out of the lunch area and started walking. It was night time when he was dazed out of his walking he looked around he was in the baseball area where people played baseball he looked around he didn't see anyone, He got a bat and a few baseballs and stood where the batter would be he threw up one of the balls and smacked it with the bat as hard as he could the ball went flying. Shinso and his brother also played Baseball here they had done a lot at this place, he hit another ball and then another and went to go get them.

"Shinso hey, there can you hear me?" Hinata's voice said in his ear piece.

"Yes I can hear you, what do you want?" Shinso said as he batted one of the three balls back to the batters position.

"We found a new member, you should see this guy you would think he was high" Hinata's voice said.

"Really why, does he sway a lot like jack sparrow" Shinso said

"No he keeps saying these things that make no sense they are like titles for songs"

"Really does he listen to anything good?" Shinso heard Hinata laugh

"Well I think he does, His name is TK well that what he calls himself anyway"

"Really well greet him well and arm him I think Yuri will be doing another Tornado op in a few nights"

"Really" Hinata seemed surprised but Shinso knew how she worked she had the op on every week at least the diversion was a hit so to speak. "Okay I will I trust you know what you are talking about" Shinso heard someone say 'knocking on heaven's door' he guessed that was the TK Hinata told him about.

Shinso packed the bat and balls up and left it was late and he was tired so he went to bed he was surprised about the members they were getting larger by each week he might even see this TK guy tomorrow but now he need to sleep.

Chapter 3: the Tornado Operation

Shinso sat in a arm chair his feet on the table in front of him Elena had him move it into the HQ room to make the place a bit more lively Shinso didn't think the place need a coffee table but then Elena used a dirty tactic that got his respect she told him she could get Noda to do it and before he knew it he was moving the table in the room he got a comment from Hinata that got Shinso's black gun thrown at him it looked light the way Shinso used it but it wasn't it knocked Hinata out for a good five minutes. Now the table was in place and Hinata had moved from Shinso's chair they all sat TK was now in the room with them he was always moving and when he walked he danced which Shinso thought was odd but everyone in this place was odd.

"Okay team we are going to do Operation Tornado" Yuri said as Shinso and Elena closed the curtain and a screen came down with the Battlefront's symbol on it and Yuri put on her hat she did when they did these Operation briefings.

"What is Operation Tornado?" Elena whispered to Shinso.

"You will find out in time" Shinso said and went back to his seat and Elena sat on the couch crossing her legs. Yuri had got her the new Battlefront uniform which fitted her well it had a white long sleeved shirt with Blue cuffs and a blue skirt and it also had the Battlefront's badge on it which was also on the Yellow jackets that everyone male member wore.

"This will run like normal but now that the student council President's grunts will come we have to be on alert and battle ready." She turned and the screen changed to a picture of one of the men that shot at Hinata and Shinso. "These are the men I think it is right to call them Grunts because from the reports we got from Shinso and Hinata that is the only sound they make" She paused again and the screen changed to a blue print of the lunch area. "This is the area that Operation Tornado is going to happen" It then changed to a over head view of the building "The diversion unit will be playing as we all know and because of the Grunts we will have people on Guard, Hinata, Shinso you two will lead the defence teams" they both nodded and knuckled and smiled they worked well together. "Noda take care of TK and Elena your with Shinso since you to get on so well the others will be at the wind generators and you guys will have five men with you let's hope that is enough, demised get armed and ready"

They all departed the room and Shinso and Hinata led Elena and TK to the armoury once they got there they opened the doors and Elena gasped.

"I Kiss You" TK said and danced his way in moving over around the guns Shinso and Hinata looked at each other and shrugged they hoped it met that he was glad.

"You guys have enough for an army in here" Elena said walking in and she looked at the assault rifles and touched them "They are real"

"Well yeah did you think this was fake" Shinso said as he pulled his black handgun out of his jacket Elena looked

"Well I guess not" Elena said and saw the writing on the gun. "Why does it have 'Hell' written on it?"

"Because that is where he will send them" Hinata said "'To Hell in a fury of bullets'"

She didn't say anything she just walked into the armoury TK had grabbed two machine pistols and now he was loading up on clips, Elena grabbed a sniper from the rack of snipers it was heavy and a high calibre.

"Elena I think this will suit you better as a sniper" Shinso said and Elena looked it was a long black sniper it was a bolt action and had a stand on it. Elena took it.

"Okay I will use it" Elena said as she pulled the bolt back and Shinso told her how to use it she nodded and understood she had seen movies with people using these.

"Okay everyone got want we need?' Hinata asked and before they could say anything "Good now let's go"

In the HQ Yuri sat loading her handgun.

"Mission start" She said to herself.

Yuri stood where she normally stood when the Tornado Operation happen on the nearby balcony with her radio that everyone on the defence teams could talk to her through and then the diversion started.

The band started playing the diversion team was a band and the NPC's started cheering for them as they played their songs.

Outside Elena was on lying on the roof her new weapon a sniper rifle on a stance aiming out into the area below if the Grunts attacked she could snipe them she also had another girl who was now her spotter her name was Deneve and she had long blonde hair and binoculars that had a night vision view, she was nice when Shinso had introduced them she smiled and shook her hand and said her name was Deneve Windsor and Shinso showed them the stairs to the roof and told her she was going to be Elena's spotter her hugged Shinso and told him he was the best he patted her head and as they walked up the stairs it turned out she hated to use a gun and Elena agreed with her but Shinso had told her she would be great with a sniper so Elena would try it out.

Back down at the entrance Shinso and two other guys who were called Steve and Jenkins Hinata was also with two other guys who were called Nathan and Anthony these guys were patrolling the front entrance they had Noda and the new guy TK go off and hide in a place that they could attack if the Grunts came.

Back up on the roof Elena was fixing the scope Deneve told her how to zoom in and out and keep focus and she was trying it out.

"So Deneve who long have you been with the battlefront?" Elena said looking at Deneve who was also lying on the ground.

"I was one of the first of the members not including the diversion unit I was recruited when Hinata, Yuri and Shinso didn't have weapons to fight with" Deneve said and she looked at Elena.

"So Shinso was in it to start with" Elena said she was surprised by that

"Why didn't you think so just because he takes orders from Yuri" Deneve said

"Well yeah he seems like a guy to take the lead" Elena said looking at the scope she frowned and looking through it "Deneve look at the bridge to this building" so she did and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god" she whispered and put her hand to her ear. "Shinso, baby the bridge look at the bridge we go Grunts" Elena looked at Deneve had she just called Shinso baby?

Back at the entrance to the building the diversion was going at it and Shinso just got the message from Deneve and looked at the bridge he loaded his handgun as the other two saw it as well as he turned his head.

"Hinata we got Grunts take cover" He said over his shoulder as he went to the take cover behind the pillar and Steve and Jenkins took cover by a Pillar each Hinata, Nathan and Anthony did the same as the Grunts moved from the bridge they were moving straight for the building the Operation wasn't over so the men loaded the weapons.

"Hinata" Shinso said looking over to Hinata who had his back to a pillar an assault rifle in hand everyone had assault rifles except Shinso. "Let's send these Bastards to hell" He smiled and so did Hinata and the others.

Yuri was watching the Diversion unit in progress as Deneve's message came through she knew that the guys could deal with it but she was confused Shinso never said that he was dating Deneve maybe he kept it secret, but now she was listening to the radio.

"Okay guys they are getting close they also have something on their backs not sure what" That was Deneve she was serious ready for the fight.

"We see them hey Shinso take these" Hinata said "What are on their backs?" he must of thrown a pair of binoculars.

"Crap" Shinso said Yuri got a little worried Shinso never said crap like that "They got Riot shields not even my gun could get through those, Elena snipe them now" Yuri looked out the window of the building she couldn't see anything.

"Right on Shinso" Elena said and then as Yuri looked up she saw the bright flash of the sniper going off through the glass roof.

"They are using the shields guys open fire" Shinso said he was taking the lead Yuri heard gun fire through the radio.

"Steve you are hit!" Jenkins yelled as gun fire almost drowned out his voice "Shinso!" Yuri though he was hit.

"Get him behind a pillar I will cover" Shinso said and Yuri heard the loud boom of his gun and the fire of a machine gun.

"Hinata! How's it going?" Shinso yelled

"Having a picnic" Hinata yelled back "What do you think?!"

Yuri listened to the two yelling at each other from what she knew Jenkins, Nathan and Anthony were alright and Elena and Deneve were sniping the enemy but they had riot shields and they couldn't shoot through them.

"This is Yuri how many are they?" She asked and waited for a bit

"This is Anthony" a male voice said Yuri wondered why Hinata or Shinso didn't answer "They are about a 50 of them left they are-" he was cut out by gun fire and the radio went dead.

"Elena?" Yuri said

"This is Deneve" a female voice said Yuri could also hear gun fire through the radio

"What is happening?" she asked

"They have heavy machine guns they have taken out Steve and Anthony with it and now they going for Hinata and Shinso, Elena can't get a shot in on them from up here because they using the riot shields to block her shots" Deneve said gun fire was getting heavy "Sorry Yuri we bugging out or we will fall from the roof"

"That is okay" Yuri said and she was worried about Hinata and Shinso they were under heavy gun fire from machine guns that they couldn't reply fire to so they were in a bad way.

Shinso was crouched behind a pillar as heavy machine guns were taking the pillar a part. He had seen Steve and Anthony and also Jenkins almost be torn in half when the heavy machine guns came into it Shinso was crouched behind the pillar and so was Hinata behind the pillar as 50 calibre rounds basted a part the Pillars Shinso shot off a few bullets but he knew he couldn't hit anything and now he hadn't got any sniper support.

"Hey guys sorry we late" Noda said through the radio and Shinso and Hinata looked at each other "But we got Shiina with us"

"Great now attack from either side" Shinso said over the radio he didn't get a reply but soon the gun fire stopped and he looked out he saw Shiina dash across open ground her scarf covering her lower face she had two knives and she dived into the side of the Grunts attacking and on the other side Noda and TK jumped into the open charging they had taken them by surprise and Noda reached them attacking with his halberd so Hinata loaded his assault rifle and broke cover shooting and Shinso stood up and put his hand in his jacket.

"Time to show them the fury of both heaven and hell" he said to himself and drew another handgun it was the same as his black one but it was white and had writing on it 'Heaven' he dived out of cover running and gunning the confused Grunts as the time came to finished them off.

Yuri nodded to another girl and she spoke into her radio and the wind generators started and blew out all the food coupons out into the night sky. Elena had got to the bottom of the steps and saw the food tickets go into the sky.

"Is that all we were doing" Elena said

"We got to eat" Deneve said walking past her and down a set of steps and walked to the front door as the diversion unit stopped playing and everyone started to leave and the Battlefront members started to pack up everything the band girls were packing up and so were the remaining members. Yuri watched as Shinso, Hinata, Noda and TK drag the died Jenkins, Steve, Nathan and Anthony they were put to the side they all knew they would come back but still seeing a dead fellow member upset Yuri but is smiled to herself as she saw Noda and Shinso fight Hinata, TK and the other members watch as the two boys beat each other but Elena stopped them from fighting.

"I think the operation was a success" she said to herself as Iwasawa stepped next to her.

"I am thinking of making a new song" Iwasawa said to Yuri "I am going to call it Alchemy"

"The title sounds good in its self" Yuri said looking at Iwasawa who nodded

"I hope it will be a hit" Iwasawa said and waved and walked off to join the rest of the band who were talking and laughing as they packed they seemed to love the band they had formed it was called 'Girls Dead Monster' and they were a hit with the NPC's that was the best thing. Yuri went down to join the group as the dead came around Shinso had his twin guns out of the holsters that he wore under his jacket they were clear when he rolled and blocked an attack from Noda's halberd the two guns crossed and they sparked as he blocked the attack the others gasped and Elena went to stop it but Hinata stopped her.

"I got my next meal ticket on who wins, my bet is Shinso" Hinata said smiling at her before Elena could say anything a hand slapped him in the back of the head he fell forwards and turned Yuri was standing there her hands on her hips.

"Hinata" she said

"Yes Yurippe" Hinata said and both Shinso and Noda broke out in a fist fight behind Hinata but Yuri ignored it

"You won't be getting any meal ticket you will give it to Elena and she will get two" Yuri said and frowned

"What why?!" he yelled as others cheered for Noda and Shinso in the fight Elena walked off and watched the two fight Deneve stood next at the front of the circle that was made as Shinso stepped back and wiped his blood off his lip she cheered for him he just looked at her and smiled and continued the fight with Noda.

"Because I caught you betting on one of your fellow members" Yuri said and walked next to him and watched the fight. "I am betting it will be a draw"

"You can't bet!" Hinata said

"I can because I bet a draw not against a member of the Battlefront" Yuri said

They all watched the fight and within a few minutes it was over and Yuri was right about a draw they both punched each other out. Both lay knocked out on the ground the members didn't hand anything over because both sides won and lost because of the draw Yuri told everyone to leave them as punishment for the fight to start with.

Chapter 4: Shinso's death

Shinso opened his eyes and blinked he saw the roof it was glass it wasn't the roof of his room he turned his head and groaned he was in the lunch area he sat up and rubbed his head it was early in the morning the sun was rising, Noda was on the ground sleeping near him they must of knocked each other out in the last fight he got up and looked around his guns were gone and so was Noda's halberd, Yuri must of had them taken Shinso walked out of the lunch area rubbing his head walking to his place on the bridge and saw that Kanade was there he walked over to her.

"Hey" Shinso said and smiled as she looked back at him.

"Hello, I heard you guys had some fun last night" she said

"Yeah we did but for a moment I thought I was done for" Shinso said as he leaned against the railing looking at the rising sun.

"Why were you fighting them?" Kanade said as she leaned against the railing looking at the rising sun as well.

"Because we had the diversion team going –the band Girls dead monster- and they came armed with weapons to take the team down so we had to stop them" Shinso said "Most of the team were killed off by the heavy machine guns they brought to the party"

"Okay" Kanade said she didn't say anything and neither did Shinso they both looked at the rising sun.

"You know Kanade" Shinso said and she looked at him "You are the first person to watch the rising sun with me since my brother"

"Was your brother in the afterlife as well?" She asked

"Yes he was we died almost the same time" Shinso said he looked at Kanade

"What happened?" She asked softly Shinso almost didn't hear it her voice was so soft she always spoke softly.

"We were mugged and it went wrong" Shinso closed his eyes as he remembered.

FLASHBACK

"Shinso wake up!" a young male voice said and Shinso turned in his bed opening his Bright green eyes and he saw a boy he was about the age of ten and he had dark hair and green eyes just like Shinso but shorter.

"I am up Adelard" Shinso said and sat up as Adelard stood back "Where is Mum and Dad?"

"They went to work" Adelard said "You are taking me to school"

"Okay bro I will get ready" Shinso said and he pulled and sheets off and sat on the side of the bed rubbing his eyes as Adelard ran off to his room. Shinso lived with his Mum and Dad and his brother Adelard who was in school, Shinso had to leave school to help his family survive he started working and so did his Mum and Dad they lived in a good part of town where you could walk around and not get attacked or anything of the sort, Shinso started working two jobs and so were his Mum and Dad to get food on the table and save for Adelard to go to school Shinso was saving for college but it wasn't for him it was for Adelard, Shinso knew he missed his chance to do something like that but he wasn't going to let Adelard miss out of the opportunity to be something more than a shopkeeper.

"Adelard are you ready!" Shinso yelled as he put on his coat it and Adelard came running out he was dressed in the school uniform a white shirt and black jacket with black long pants.

"Ready Shinso" He told him and Shinso led the way out of the small house he locked the door pocketed the keys and walked down the street with Adelard next to him. Adelard's school was a distance away it would take almost an hour to get to the school, Shinso looked at his watch his school started soon so that had to hurry.

"Come Adelard we got to hurry" He said as he run ahead and Adelard followed carrying his bag on his back.

They were running for a few minutes before Adelard need to stop to rest.

"Come on Adelard, we need to hurry" Shinso said as he looked down the road if he knew where he was which he always did they could take a short cut.

"Follow me Adelard" Shinso said and grabbed Adelard's hand and ran down a side road the buildings that stood between them were tall the alley was dark and they didn't see the four men standing on the sides.

One of the men stood in front of Shinso and Adelard making them stop.

"What have we go here a school boy" The man said and one walked next to him as another four came behind them blocking the escape.

"Shinso" Adelard said looking up at him.

"I am so stupid" Shinso said to himself as one of the men grabbed hold of Adelard and Shinso spun and slammed his fist in the man's face he stubbled back.

"You bastard!" the man said and he punched but Adelard kicked him in between the legs he made groaned and fell down as another slammed into Shinso he fell over hitting his head on the ground as a man pulled a gun and grabbed Adelard.

"Now don't move or I kill the boy" the gun wielder said putting the barrel of the gun to Adelard's head he struggled and Shinso got up and one he had hit kicked him down and started kicking him and the other three joined in Shinso grunted as he felt his bones brake and lungs fill with blood one kicked him in the head and he turned to see his brother struggle and the man shot and Adelard fell to the ground unmoving. Shinso died inside when he saw that he was trying to help his brother which was the reason he had taken this turn to the alley and they had gotten mugged in a suburb that it never happened in because Shinso wasn't thinking he wanted to get Adelard to school he hadn't thought about the guys. The men kept kicking him his vision blurred and he looked up as a boot came down on his face.

END OF FLASHBACK

"That is how I died" Shinso said his eyes were closed as tears fell off the bridge "My brother died because I wasn't thinking and in time I couldn't protect him"

"It wasn't your fault it was a random mugging" Kanade said the sun had rising in the sky and people were starting to go to Breakfast.

"It is my fault and it always will be, even when we were here together he never blamed me but I knew he did" Shinso said his voice cracked as tears fell.

"From what you told me you were doing your best for your brother no one could ask for a better older brother" Kanade said softly.

"His last words were something like that before he disappeared" Shinso said

"Well than why are you here?" She said

"Because I never forgiven myself for failing to protect him"

She just nodded and Shinso stood up wiped his eyes.

"It time for breakfast the Battlefront will wonder where I am since I won't be passed out on the floor of the lunch area"

"Okay, goodbye for now Shinso" Kanade said and walked off Shinso turned and walked to the lunch area he felt strangely light it might be because he told Kanade about his death and his brother or it could be because he didn't have the weight of his guns on him.

He walked into the Lunch area all the danger was gone it was like the battle last night never happened as he walked up the stairs he saw the group of the Battlefront members they were sitting away from the normal students, he went and sat next to Hinata and Ooyama and Yuri they were all eating.

"Yuri I want my weapons back" Shinso said she looked up at him and smiled

"No you won't be getting them back for a few days Noda is getting the same punishment" she told him and Hinata and Ooyama looked at him.

"Well at least I beat him" Shinso said as he leaned back he smiled he liked beating Noda above anything.

"No you didn't it was a draw" Hinata said and Shinso looked at him "We all lost our bets and Yuri won she was the only one who bet on a draw" Shinso hit the desk in protest.

"Damn! That sucks" Shinso yelled and people looked at them she looked back at them and they kept eating.

"Well it was a good fight it cheered the guys up even though they were killed" Ooyama said and smiled at Shinso.

"I guess something came good out of that Op then" Shinso said.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked

"That Operation failed badly" Shinso said his voice had changed from his little tone to his business tone as he put both hands on the table "It was Hinata and I left it a few minutes the others were shot to bits almost straight away Yuri"

"They tried their best" Hinata said

"Well their best almost failed the operation we need to train them" Shinso said he leaned back on his chair

"I agree" Yuri said "We need better fighting if we are going to battle these Grunts and win without losing all our men"

"Yurippe makes a good point Hinata" Ooyama said looking at Hinata as Shinso closed his eyes running his hand through his hair.

"We will talk about this more when at the meeting tonight" Yuri said as she finished for food. "For now you all go to classes to keep on the down low just don't do anything"

"Right on Yuri" Shinso said getting up and walking off

"Sure Yurippe I do that best" Hinata said smiling at getting up as well.

"I will tell the others about it" Ooyama said as he got up and left tell everyone about keeping a down low.

Shinso was sitting in class with his feet on his desk looking at the teacher he wasn't paying any attention as Hinata and a few other members of the Battlefront were having an arm wrestling, Shinso thought he might join them but thought better of it. The teacher looked at him he grunted and Shinso frowned as he realised that the teacher hadn't spoken at all this lesson he had only wrote on the board, but he dismissed it and closed his eyes he wondered what Kanade would be doing.

The bell rang and Shinso opened his eyes and got up and walked out of the room hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Shinso" Elena said as she walked up to him and he looked at her she seemed to be doing well she had a smile on her face.

"Hello Elena how have you been?" He asked as he walked down the steps.

"Just been hanging out with Deneve and her friends it seems you have a few admirers" Elena told Shinso who shrugged it off.

"No I don't, It will be someone else next week" Shinso told her as he opened the door for her she walked outside with him.

"They don't think so" She said and Shinso kept walking without saying a word leaving Elena behind.

"No idea how they like you if that how you treat them" Elena said and she turned walking the other way.

Shinso stopped and looked at the sky it was a clear day it didn't seem like anything could go wrong.

"Come on brother let's play baseball" Shinso heard his brothers voice as he looked at the baseball grounds he was looking at a flashback of before the Battlefront.

FLASHBACK

Shinso was walking as his brother Adelard ran ahead and grabbed the baseball bat and swung it Shinso grabbed three balls and stood where the pitcher would be and through a ball lightly and Adelard hit it hard it went flying and as Adelard laughed Shinso threw another and he hit it as well and Shinso threw the last one and he hit it as well, when Shinso went and got the balls Adelard was playing with himself like he hit a home run and scored for his team.

"Shinso, why did that Yuri girl get angry at us for having fun?" Adelard asked as Shinso got back to pitchers place.

"Not sure bro" Shinso said as he threw the ball he hit it again and Shinso throw harder and he also hit it and it hit the fence.

"Home Run!" Adelard laughed and so did Shinso.

END OF FLASHBACK

Shinso stood on the pitchers hill looking at the fence his hands in his pockets he smiled sadly and turned and left.

"Everyone is here?" Yuri said as she sat behind her desk in HQ.

"Where is Shinso?" Elena asked as she sat on the couch Deneve had joined her and was sitting next to her.

"Out wondering like he always does" Hinata said he was on the other couch with his arms crossed and feet on the table.

"Why?" Elena asked

"It is because of his brother everything in this place reminds him of his little brother" Yuri said

"Yeah so at times he disappears for a few days" Deneve said "But he comes back all fresh and new ready to fight"

"Yes and we have matters to handle" Yuri said and everyone looked at her TK and Noda were behind the couch and Shiina stood in the shadows in the corner. "We need to train the members we have got a total of thirty members and we are still getting more"

"So we need more weapons" Hinata said and Yuri nodded.

"We also need to train them so I will send them to the Guild for Chaa to train" Yuri told them.

"Well that will work" Noda said as he leaned against the couch his Halberd over his shoulder "I will train them in close combat"

"Shinso will do the gun combat" Deneve said and Elena looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked and Yuri sat her legs on the desk.

"I don't think he would he a solo person" Yuri said as she stood up "He will stay here along with us here to keep the Grunts and stuff at bay"

Yuri told them that TK, Shiina, Noda and Ooyama would go in with the members to train them Noda didn't like it but he went with them anyway.

They all stood in the parade area and Elena looked around it looked like a normal parade area with a stage.

"Why are we here?" Elena asked Deneve who stood next to her she was with Yuri and Hinata who watched as the Battlefront members gathered.

"You will find out" Shinso said as he stood next to Yuri on the other side of her Hinata and Shinso stood on each side of Yuri like bodyguards.

"You always as that" Elena said looking at him as Deneve did the same.

"Nice spirit walk?" Deneve asked smiling Shinso looked at her then back as the members Yuri jumped on the stage.

"Everyone!" She yelled and the walking stopped they all looked at her. "You all will be going into the Guild for training by the makers of the weapons!" and she nodded to Hinata and Shinso who started to pull part of the stage out like a big draw, everyone crouched and went into is slowly disappearing under the stage as they left Elena looked under the stage and saw a metal trap door that led downwards and the last person closed the door as they went down.

The only members left were Elena, Deneve, Yuri, Hinata and Shinso.

Chapter 5: The Student council's new men

After all the members left the remaining members went back to the HQ room. Yuri sat where she normally would at the desk, Shinso was sitting at the chair facing straight at the desk with his feet on the table, Deneve and Elena sat together on a couch talking Elena had her back to Shinso and she saw Deneve glance at Shinso over Elena's shoulder, Hinata was on the other couch he was laying on it his head on one of the arms.

"What happens now, Yurippe?" Hinata asked opening his eyes looking at Yuri.

"We do class but don't pay attention, lay low" Yuri told them.

"So it is just us now" Shinso said and Yuri looked at him.

"And the diversion unit" Yuri informed him.

"Oh right, I should see how the songs are going I haven't seen Iwasawa in a while, I hope her music still is as good as ever" Shinso said he seemed to daze off and as Elena looked at Deneve she saw Jealousy of Iwasawa, Elena didn't know why because the way Shinso said it was only like they were good friends.

"You do that they are working on a new song I think they call it Alchemy" Yuri said and she stood up from her chair.

"Everyone dismissed" Yuri told them they got up and started walking out of the room and Hinata and Shinso gave her a two fingered salute while walking.

Elena was sitting in the class with Deneve who was sitting on a desk with her legs crossed and was looking at the board but not paying any attention.

Shinso and Hinata were arm wrestling and Shinso brought Hinata down and jumped cheering and the teacher told them to but quite and smiled and sat in the chair opposite Hinata.

"So guys what should we do?" Hinata asked looking at the girls.

"I say we mess with the science class" Shinso said and he rubbed his hands together.

"You blow up the teacher last time" Deneve said frowning.

"And filled the class room with pink foam" Hinata told him and Shinso looked at the two and stood up.

"Let's go!" Shinso said and walked to the door and stopped as a man in black stood in the door he threw a knife and Shinso rolled the knife smashed a window, Hinata shot him and he fell back.

"Yo! Teach" Shinso yelled at the teacher he looked up "Teach somewhere else" and knives came from the door and Shinso and the others ducked and knives hit around them killing ordinary students in the process the students screamed and ran knocking the other men in black to the ground as they came through the door then one went through the window next to the door and was blow back out by Shinso's black handgun.

"Girls go with the NPCs for now" Hinata told them his gun raised "Than spit from them and go to HQ"

"And you two will do what?" Elena said

"Distract them" Shinso said he was the only one standing the others were crouched.

"Now go" Hinata told them and the girls ran out the door and mixed with the NPCs

"Come on Hinata" Shinso said as more of the men came through the windows near the door. "Let's kill these ninja's"

And with the Shinso and Hinata opened fire taking apart the men but as more came they through knives and Shinso rolled and slid a Clip in the gun and fired a few shots.

"Shinso" Hinata yelled as he fired "They are too many"

"Then we leave" Shinso told him and Hinata looked at Shinso confused and with that Shinso dived out the window and Hinata dived out as well they were two stories up and Hinata looked at Shinso they hit the hill hard and started rolled down it Shinso rolled and slid into a crouch and fired at the class room.

Both turned and ran sprinting as fast as they could, Shinso looked at the building they were in and the Ninja's were running along the wall! Of the building Shinso fired his gun blasting holes into the building but only hitting one and Hinata fired his bullets all missed than Shinso.

"Heaven rain judgment on these fools" Shinso said and Hinata looked at him confused but as Shinso pulled out the white handgun he smiled and he fired the white gun it missed the running men but blew a large hole into the wall knocking a few off and one of the ninja jumped at them Shinso fired at him and the man exploded.

"What is that gun packing?" Hinata yelled as they turned a corner running across the bridge that led to the lunch area.

"Explosive rounds" Shinso said and slid spinning around as Grunts and Ninja advanced on them he opened fire with 'Heaven' and 'Hell' killing the group they ran into the lunch area and up the stairs and saw one ninja standing in the centre of the tables he held two katanas and Shinso and Hinata stopped they didn't know what was going on than he threw one at Hinata and he caught it.

"What is this?" Hinata asked.

"It a katana you fool" The ninja said and he drew his and got into a stance katana in front of him. "This is a dual one on one now" He charged at Hinata who looked shocked and Shinso just shot him in the head and he fell back dead.

"One bullet for you" Shinso said and they heard more coming and both ran as the ninja came and threw knives at them and Shinso and Hinata shot back they killed two as they jumped over a counter and ran out at the back door.

As night fell both Hinata and Shinso back to back they both held one gun each and had clips and bullet shells around them.

"We got them all" Shinso said.

"Yep" Hinata replied and after a few minutes they got up both were on the sports grounds and as they slid a clip in their guns they walked to the school it was night and the area was dark it sounded like they were walking on water but at a closer look there were bodies area and they were walking on the blood of the bodies.

Chapter 6: Girls Dead monster

Hinata and Shinso burst in the room and Yuri looked up both had no jackets and also had blood on them Hinata walked to a couch and fell face first dropping his gun and it slid on the ground to the other couch where Elena and Deneve were sitting.

"You guys made it back" Deneve said as Shinso fell in his chair.

"Yeah we did" Shinso replied dully they heard snoring from Hinata he was already asleep.

"Where have you two been" Yuri asked.

"Well you know killing a hundred ninjas and stuff"

"One Hundred!" Deneve gasped and Shinso looked at her and nodded.

"Well I guess that is a valid excuse" Yuri said resting her chin on her hands.

"You bet it is" He said as he closed his eyes "Now I am going to sleep if that is alright with you"

Before anyone could say anything he was asleep and so was Hinata the three girls shook their heads and they all left leaving the two guys to sleep.

Shinso woke up as the sun came through the curtains he blinked he was in HQ and no one seemed to be here as he got up he saw a new clothes he put them on and walked out of the room he left for the lunch area as he was walking back he saw Kanade leaning against the railing of the bridge he walked to her.

"Another big night?" She asked he just smiled.

"Yeah I got to stop having so much fun" Shinso said and leaned next to her and watched her for a bit "Here Kanade what is the student council president like to the normal students?"

"He is fine I guess can be a bit mean at times" Kanade replied "He acts very strange at times"

"I have never seen the boy in person before" Shinso stated

"Really I am surprised since you combat him so much"

"Yeah so am I but when we think it is he it turns out to be one of his lackeys" Shinso said and turned to look at the lunch area

"Will you join me for breakfast?" Shinso asked and looked at Kanade

"Sure I normally eat alone" Kanade said and both went into the lunch area and got there breakfast and sat far away from the battle front Shinso put his jacket and gun on the table next to them and began to eat and stopped as his face reddened.

"HOT!" He yelled he leaned back and breathed out in his mind it was like breathing fire then he drank the juice from his cup he had. "What is this?"

"Mafo tofu" Kanade said and seemed to look at it as she ate not reacting to the intense heat the food let off.

"After the killer hot flavour it is very tasty" Shinso said and slowly ate some more winced and drank juice.

"How long have you been here Shinso?" Kanade asked after a few minutes of eating

"Long enough to know the layout of the school of my head" Shinso said and pointed his spoon up "Meaning I know every secret place known to the Battle front"

"That must of been a long time" Kanade said and ate some more.

"How come you are here, Kanade" Shinso said as he leaned back with an empty plate

"I had a heart transplant and I want to say thank you to the person who gave me the heart" Kanade said

"I wish you luck with that and I hope he accepts the thanks you give him" Shinso said and stood up getting his jacket and gun "Goodbye for now Kanade Tachibana"

Shinso nodded and walked off Kanade watched him leave as he walked up towards the battle front area where they ate their food.

Shinso leaned against the wall next to a door into a class room a beat from the band inside came out side as they sang Shinso listened like he often did with his eyes closed. He had the feeling someone was watching him and opened a eyes and saw a girl her hair pick she was standing in front of him.

"Hello I am Yui!" She said with a smile

"Name is Shinso, you listen to the band" Shinso said Yui was swaying to the music the tail she had seemed to wag as well. She also had black shackles on her wrist with a bit of chain on each Shinso know she looked the part for a heavy metal band if it wasn't for her happy smile and pink hair.

"Oh yes I do. I am learning all their songs so one day I could help them out!" Yui said and seemed to staring off in the distance with a blush "Girls Dead Monster" She moaned

Then as the music stopped Yui waved and left just as Iwasawa walked out with her old guitar over her shoulder in its case.

"Shinso" She said with a nod as he walked next to her walking "I am going to Yuri to tell her we have finished Alchemy" she said she had a smile as she said that.

"Was that the song I was listening to before?" Shinso asked as they went down the steps.

"Yes I was, do you like it?" She asked looking at him

"Yes I do it is a fast paced song that you can play loud good for the diversion unit" Shinso said and Iwasawa smiled

"Yuri would say the same thing" She replied

"Maybe but she has the final decision in it all" he returned as he opened the door for her into the open.

"You two could co run the battle front you know"

"Nah leadership isn't my thing" He said then as they walked towards the HQ he stopped he thought someone was watching him and not Iwasawa. "Hey I will catch up I need to look at something" she just nodded and went into the HQ and Shinso walked back out of the building into the open and stood as the Ninja grunts come into view.

"Thought so, I could feel you watching me" Shinso said he didn't move his hands were loose by his side both weapons ready for combat.

"In truth I think this all should end now Darkwood" A male voice said and the Ninjas stepped back and stood a teenager the same age as Shinso but in NPC uniform and silver hair that cover a eye of his.

"Student president no doubt" Shinso and he moved to his pistol but the ninjas growled and went for there kunai he would be dead before he had it aimed that him.

"Yes your better so bow before me" The student president said and Shinso laughed

"Oh come on you really think I will do that" Shinso laughed then went serious.

"I had to ask that the slim chance you would again with me and bow" The student president said and frown and raised his hand just then a sniper bullet crack the head of a ninja and they moved along with the student president as more sniper bullets shot by Hinata came into view at a window with a RPK-74 and opened fire on the confused ninja Shinso ran for the building.

"I knew this would happen" The student president said "Fire the volley on the building"

Shinso got into the building as went up the stairs and saw Yuri, Elena and Hinata shooting away out the windows while Deneve gave spare clips for their weapons.

"Iwasawa is safe" Yuri said as she fired out then the whole wall facing the Ninjas seemed to exploded blasting it way everyone went flying Elena and Deneve were gone instantly they were hit into a room Hinata spun and smashed into the wall while Yuri was just shot straight into the wall and fell over. Shinso was sent spinning and smashed through a door and out the window of the building and fell a whole story and blacked out.

Chapter 7: Angel player

Shinso woke up and sat up fast and was almost dizzy he breezed in and out heavy last time he though his lungs with broken and his lungs were punched he looked at his chest and felt around and breathed a sigh of relief as he realised where he was again in the afterlife were dying isn't the end he looked around he was in the infirmary the hospital part of the school no one ever got sick so they had no nurse so Shinso wondered why he was here.

"You are awake" Kanade said and Shinso looked at her she was at the door of the infirmary.

"Yes I am, did you take me from the building?" Shinso said and Kanade nodded.

"Yes, I couldn't leave you there to be taken by the student council president and his minions"

"Thank you" Shinso nodded "Where are the others"

"They were being taken when I got there so I couldn't help them"

"Okay" Shinso said and closed his eyes and sat on the side of the bed "We need to get them back as soon as possible"

"What will he do with them?" Kanade asked

"I don't know what but I need to find out and stop it"

"Would he take them to the refection room?" Kanade asked

"No well I don't think so that is a detention room" Shinso said but he was thinking would he do that something like a signal for Shinso it could be.

"Want to come with me to have a look?" Shinso asked as he put one his shirt and jacket "Where are my weapons?"

"Here" Kanade said and raised her hands and held both weapons Shinso quickly took them as Shinso saw Kanade having trouble with holding them Shinso put them in his jacket holsters.

Both of them walked towards the reflection rooms they were under the bridge as Shinso and Kanade found the room they saw that no one was at the room but a door at the end of the room and Shinso walked towards the door slowly one gun in his hand raised slightly Kanade was walking behind him at a distance. Shinso leaned against the side of the door and grabbed the handle as Kanade leaned against the other side he slowly opened the door and looked around the only light in the room was from a computer screen on a desk Shinso and Kanade couldn't see anything past the desk, Kanade walked over to the computer and sat down at it and looked at it.

"It is a normal computer" Kanade said and looked at the desktop and saw the only icon on the screen as Shinso looked over her shoulder.

"Angel player, what is that?" Shinso asked as Kanade opened it and a diagram of a Grunt came put it also had a list of the weapons it had Shinso frowned "He makes them like we make the guns"

"He does, what is this" Kanade said and clicked on a tab on the program called 'self-powers' and a template of the student council president came up with a list of words

"Speed, Strength, sonic boom, control" Kanade said naming the powers that were on the body as she clicked control a description came up.

"Allowing of a person disabling the person's movement and making the person controlled under the users control for as a time as it is not needed" Kanade said

"He has powers" Shinso said and frowned "That is cheating"

"This angel player allows for a person to gain powers" Kanade said and grabbed a book that was next to the computer it was named angel player"

"Then I need these powers" Shinso said and Kanade looked up at him

"Are you sure" Kanade asked

"Yes I need to fight him and his army and this is the only way we also need to blow up this computer" Shinso said he stood back and walked to the door and saw a light switch and flicked it on and then lights came on the room was a lot larger then Shinso thought it was huge about for foot ball fields long with machines.

"This is where he makes the Grunts" Shinso said and walked towards Kanade "I need you to program me with the powers he has"

"Why?" Kanade asked simply

"Too protect everyone" Shinso said he wasn't looking at Kanade and was walking to one of the machines and looked at it and frowned "We can overload these machines and one explodes and all will follow suit"

Kanade was typing away she was also looking at the books as she figured out how to work the program Shinso didn't say anything more and went down one of the many corridors of Grunt making machines and looked at each one. About one hour later Shinso came back to Kanade who was reading.

"I figured out how it works but you need to step into one of the machines to do it" Kanade said as one of the machines turned on and started up and Shinso walked into it and looked at her

"Do it" Shinso said nodding Kanade nodded and typed away the machine seemed to start its work and two poles circled Shinso in the machine spinning faster and faster around him Shinso closed his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to let down his friends he was going to save them all this could make up for him failing his brother and if it did he would be happy to do it he just needed to be able to fight the student council president on equal grounds.

"Done" Kanade said after a few minutes and Shinso opened his eyes and looked at her then himself he didn't feel different and as he walked out he saw the machine screen was blinking red with the words overheating.

"Thank you Kanade" he said and he walked over to the computer and took the book and clicked the tab Grunt and clicked make and the machine blinked red and the words 'Danger' on the computer he clicked past it and made ten more copies of a Grunt on the same machine and the machine started to smoke.

"Come on Kanade" Shinso said and both ran out of the room and into the open air and fire burst from the door as the whole Grunt making place blew up.

Kanade and Shinso stood in her room Kanade had the book and was reading it and Shinso was standing.

"How do I activate the powers?" Shinso asked and Kanade looked up

"Well I made the immune to the control always active but to activate the other powers just say it then activate" Kanade replied

"Strength activate" Shinso said and stood up and then tried picking up the bed with one hand and he did it with ease

"These powers work" Shinso said and looked at Kanade "Time to take down the council president" and Kanade nodded

Chapter 8: Shinso vs. The council army

Shinso stood outside of the room of Kanade's and turned to Kanade.

"Keep the book" Shinso said "When I take out the student council president they will need to new one, will you do it"

"I will only if you stop the current one" Kanade said and Shinso smiled at her and bowed his head.

"Thank you again and I hope you stay out of the coming fight" Shinso said

Shinso left Kanade in her room and went out into the grounds it was starting to rain, Shinso looked up at the sky he hopped it wouldn't rain for long, Shinso then moved through the school going slowly he had to find the student council president.

"SHINSO DARKWOOD!" the student council president said through the intercom of the school he stopped and frowned "I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO BLEW UP MY GRUNT MAKING FACTORY" Shinso sighed in relief he didn't know of Kanade and that was good "AND I ALSO KNOW YOU WANT TO STOP ME BUT YOU NEED A BIT MORE THEN THE GUNS YOU HAVE" when he said that Grunts came from every door around Shinso counted a total of thirty of them and Shinso drew both weapons and aimed them around himself "BUT YOU ARE WELCOME TO TRY OH AND IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHERE YOU'RE FRIENDS ARE THEY ARE AT THE SPORTS GROUNDS WITH ME AND I WILL SHOOT ONE EVERY TEN MINUTES I KNOW I CAN'T KILL THEM SO I WILL SHOT THEM IN THE CHEST, ARMS AND LEGS STARTING NOW" Shinso heard a shot and a scream he didn't know whose it was but it was female Shinso was angry and fired as the Grunts did.

A explosion came from the side of a school building and gun fire filled the school Grunts were in the hundreds but they weren't as knowing of the school grounds and in one hour many of the Grunts were dead and part of the school was on fire as well as holes from the explosions of the Grunts trying to get Shinso out in the open. The School President frowned as the second hour passed and the gun fire died down he was slightly worried but turned the radio on.

"Grunt what is the situation?" The student council asked with no answer "ANSWER ME" he yelled

"Fine I will since I am the only one" Shinso said and the student council president was shocked

"Fine speak"

"You know you may have had an army of mindless minions, heavy weapons, but I don't care about that but the one thing that has made me fight you for the past two hours is the fact you have my friends and you. WILL. Let them go or by the wrath of heaven and hell I will destroy you. You have nowhere to run anymore, I end this fight tonight, Student council president" Shinso said then the radio went dead the student council president called his men which were the ninjas they stood ready kunai and knives were at the ready.

"Told you...you made a mistake" Yuri said weakly and the president shot her in the leg and she screamed.

Behind him were four poles which had four people tied to them all four of them were bleeding from gunshot wounds and Hinata was unconscious but Elena, Deneve and Yuri were open eyed as they looked at the school.

Then a bullet hit the post that had Hinata and his eyes opened wide then another bullet hit the rope and it broke and he fell then three more shots were fired and the other three fell ninjas ran towards were the bullets came from and as they got to the wall one jumped but then Shinso jumped from the bushes on top of the wall and shot the ninja out of the sky he fell back and he put the gun barrels of both his guns towards the other two and fired one exploded and the other spun as Shinso landed and pointed both his weapons as the remaining ten ninja and fired his white guns bullets and they exploded and the ninjas moved and threw the kunai and Shinso rolled and fired his black gun taking three down and then his white gun taking two more out and as the remaining five came at him two jumped at him and he fired took one in the air and one on the ground then he ran out of bullets and rolled as one hit the ground he grabbed two knives from the dead ninja next to him as he put his weapons in his jacket.

And clashed it the ninja and took it out with a knife to the side of the dead it fell and as the last two got to him he pushed the body at them they rolled and kunai hit one all three in the chest they were thrown from Shinso and then he threw the remaining knife he had at the ninja hitting him in the head he fell on his back dead all ten ninja were dead.

"This is over" Shinso said and walked towards the student council president as he reloaded his weapons then the student fired the last bullet at Shinso and it missed hitting the wall over his shoulder Shinso seemed unfazed his eyes were full of anger and as he aimed both weapons at the student council president.

"Control activate" the student council said and smiled as the hair moved from covering his eye shoving it as a red eye and Shinso stopped moving then laughed

"SO close but I am immune to that" Shinso said and continued his walking.

"Speed and strength activate" he said and went for Shinso and punched him he flipped back and then he was behind Shinso and spun kicking him and he slid along the ground and landed next to Hinata and the others his weapons gone.

"Damn" Shinso said and he got back up as thunder clapped and rain started to fall Shinso stood in a fighting position "Speed and strength activate"

Both ran at each other and punched both fist hit in a loud boom and then they both kicked and another loud boom came and both continued and attacking each other as Yuri and the others watched they were unable to see much as they both were a blur.

"Shinso is fighting him at such a speed" Deneve said she seemed worried about him as they stopped and Shinso was bleeding from the side of his face and they both clashed again.

"He will pull through" Yuri said and put a hand on Deneve and she looked at her.

"How do you know?" Deneve asked

"Because he is fighting to protect someone, us" Elena said

"Yes that is true and because he was unable to protect his brother in life and lost him in here he won't let us down when we need him now" Hinata said Deneve nodded and looked on as Shinso fought the student council president then he slid back.

"Sonic boom" he said and palmed towards Shinso he looked shocked the rain between them seemed to stop then Shinso was shot towards the wall ten metres away and smashed into it and fell to his knees his jacket was discarded.

"Game over Shinso, I win you lose" the student council president said and laughed Shinso got up and ran at him and Shinso punched but he dodged and shot another sonic boom and smashed Shinso into the ground at his feet "I told you I win, I am too smart for you all"

Then Shinso heard a gun click back and Shinso looked up the student council president had his white gun and aimed at the middle of the group.

"You fail again" The president said and pulled the trigger Deneve and the other all closed their eyes there was a crack and a boom of the gun going off and a explosion but no one died. Elena opened her eyes and saw that Shinso was up again and he had the President's hand bent back and a hole in the ground the ground next to them his eyes full of rage as he looked at the President.

"I have not failed I will never fail again in protecting my friends" Shinso said his voice had a menace in it and he threw the President and sonic boomed him over the group and he landed and then Shinso jumped over them drawing his black handgun and both sonic boomed each other the rain between them stopped in mid fall and the droplets seemed to shake as the unseen force of the sonic booms pushed against each other both were strained Shinso started to slid back a little he wasn't good at the sonic boom attack.

"Shinso you can do it" Elena said The President seemed a little more strained

"Come one Shinso" Hinata said, Shinso groaned as he was strained as well

"Don't fall Shin" Deneve said The President pushed back and so did Shinso both were pushing hard.

"Adelard will be proud of you" Yuri said

This seemed to be the right thing to say to Shinso because the rain drops seemed to go to the side towards the President and he yelled and so did Shinso as loud as he could go as the president was launched into the air and landed hard on the ground.

"This is over President" Shinso said

"No...It is not" The president said and got up and aimed the white handgun at Shinso who raised the black one but the President turned the gun to the group and a gun went off. The President staggered back as blood came from his shoulder then two more shots were fight from Shinso's gun and the President fell on his back blood pooling as the rain seemed to die down Shinso walked over to The president and grabbed the white hand gun but the President grabbed it.

"You win...Shinso...I lost" The President groaned hard and looked at Shinso and his face shocked him the President was smiling at him. "I finally lost, all my life I was better than everyone else, smart I knew things most people my age didn't and I got bullied for it a lot but I beat them in turn. I always won and never lost, till I had the fight with you and Hinata then at the disturbance and the ninja attack now this you always beat me" He smiled and looked up at the sky "I know why your brother loved you so much, no matter the odds you never gave up, as a defeated enemy to you I am proud to have you beat me, your brother is proud as he always was"

The growing pool of blood stopped as its source disappeared Shinso held his white gun looking at the pool of blood he stood up and looked at the sky, His enemy who had had hated so much had just been proud of him his brother had been proud of him he smiled as the sun broke from the cloud and covered Shinso who closed his eyes and walked towards a brake in the clouds where the light was coming through. Memories of him and his brother flashed through his mind. The first time he and his brother meant Yuri at the side of the river, when they played baseball together, when they had meant Hinata and Yuri properly and then site of when his brother disappeared.

"Come my brother I am waiting" Shinso heard his brother say he smiled he had done the one thing he had failed to do in his life, protect the people he loved, he opened his eyes and put his hand out to grab the hand of his brothers as he was taken to his waiting brother.

Chapter 9: the new front

Deneve had her eyes closed and so did Elena both were hugging and Yuri just stood looking at the grounds as the clacking sound of two heavy pistols hit the ground, Shinso was gone, Hinata walked towards the two guns and picked them up.

"He is with his brother, some place better" Hinata said and smiled to himself as he walked over to them.

The three looked at him and even through both Deneve and Elena were crying they smiled Shinso had missed his brother so badly he had to be alone a lot of the time to keep himself together and now he was with his brother to a place where both could be happy.

"Come on let us go" Yuri said and all four walked from the grounds from the blood pool and the area was where both men had moved on.

The four were silent as the days passed Iwasawa and the band had come by to the HQ to talk to Yuri and the others they all spent time together.

Then as the school call a parade to call the new student council president the team had come to the parade and found that it was a girl this time named Kanade Tachibana.

Kanade had watched Shinso battle the old president and saw him leave this world she knew that it was what the souls of this world had to do and in his name Kanade promised to herself that she would get his friends to move on to the other side of this after life.

As the rest of the Battle front came back they had found that they had a new president and Shinso had moved on Noda was disappointed about that they both were very competitive with each other and Yuri knew that Noda mourned his lost in his own way by training to be better than everyone else and once they had started a operation tornado operation Kanade had come to stop them and it had turned out into a all out battle with explosions and gun fire and with Kanade using the angel player to make abilities to combat them the next day Yuri had given her the name 'Angel' because that was what she thought her because during class she worked and enforced the rules of the school.

The Battle fronts name changed many times over the time that Elena was in the battlefront and loved every minute of it and so did Deneve and after a long time together both had realised it was there time to move on and they left together as best friends which neither had ever had. The front had gained many members over the time and Yuri had used the plan to help train them and once the untrained people left Hinata and Yuri would shot a few clips of both Shinso's guns in tribute to him.

Then Otonashi came...


End file.
